


Chasing the Coast

by WitchyWriter



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Apologies, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Jaskier woke up and he was gone. No conversation, no proper goodbye; just a note which said close to nothing. What is he supposed to say when the love of his life suddenly comes back into the picture?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 44





	Chasing the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> This took eons to write, it's also my last story of the year. I hope you all really enjoy it! :)

Jaskier rolled over in bed, groaning at the chill growing in the room and palmed Geralt’s side of the bed; annoyed to find it empty. His eyes cracked open, listening for the usual thudding of his footsteps or the sound of his close heavy breathing; furrowing his brows and waking up with a start to the absence of both. 

“Geralt?” He called out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking to the open door, looking down the stairs and calling out again, “Are you home?” There was no answer. Jaskier yawned and turned back to the bed, worried but not concerned. His eyes focused then on a scrap of paper on Geralt’s bedside table. “The fuck is-“ He read the first line, and his heart sank into his stomach. 

_Jask, ___

_I decided to go onto my next few hunts without you. After what happened during the last one, I can’t risk you getting hurt again. I can’t lose you, so for right now, I have to be without you. I’ll return to you when it’s safe, when I’m safe. This isn’t goodbye, it’s see you soon. ___

_I love you. ___

_____ _

__

____

___ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier’s hands were shaking, a tear rolling down his cheek. They’d been apart before, for hours, days even. But never for how long this letter refused to tell him. There was an uncertainty in the margins which made Jaskier’s whole face grow hot, the room itself becoming stifling as he furiously read and re-read the letter. Geralt was rarely unsure, rarely did anything without any foresight or a plan. This one just didn’t seem to have Jaskier in it, and he didn’t know what to do with that. He traced the “I love you” written in Geralt’s rushed chicken-scratch delicately with his fingertip, as if it would disappear if he pressed too hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I love you too.” He whispered with a shaky breath, sinking back down into the bed, staring at the empty space, imagining Geralt’s silhouette. The day seemed far too long and far too hollow for him to attempt to make anything out of it. He brought his knees to his chest and fell back asleep, trying his hardest to keep his mind blank and his tears from soaking the pillowcase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________He spent months like this, the nights becoming shorter and the days lasting for far longer than he thought was necessary. When he wasn’t in bed, he was staring out of the front window, looking at the road outside of his small house and listening for Roach’s familiar whinny. On a good day, he took to sitting on his porch like the old women from his childhood village; staring aimlessly at the forest’s edge and waiting for someone he really wasn’t sure was coming back at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________There were fits of rage, hours spent reading and re-reading the small blurb on the paper and contemplating crumbling it up or burning it; only to place it back in its safe space under Geralt’s pillow. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to sing; but the words simply wouldn’t come out. He went days without eating, weeks without speaking; even longer without a clear idea what he was to do if his love ever came back at all. Jaskier had become a shell of his former self, his lute gathering dust and his voice unable to create a melody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________On one of his few outings, three months into Geralt’s disappearance, Jaskier mustered up the energy to get dressed and go to the market. The food in his kitchen had grown soft or stale and the usual thunderstorm in his head had dulled itself to a measly gray cloud. He hesitated before taking his trek into town, suddenly worried at the possibility of Geralt coming back while he was gone and moving on without him- again. Jaskier rolled his eyes at himself, seizing the knob and enjoying the warm April breeze against his cold skin, “Oh lets get a fucking grip, eh?” He closed the door behind him, “You can’t hide away like a hermit forever, idiot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________The world around him had changed, which he found surprising. His neighbors waved to him and whispered to themselves, as they’d all grown concerned about his well-being and thought he’d either died or moved away in the middle of the night. The sadness had seemed to pass in this moment, his anger barely singeing the hairs on his arms and the sunlight warming his ever-cold skin. He returned home from his journey to nowhere at the cusp of dusk, the sky illuminated in tones of warm pink and orange, making him smile for the first time in weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________He stopped at the fence outlining his property, his breath hitching in his throat; there was a horse on his front lawn. His heart surged into his throat both in excitement and nerves. He rushed to the mare, smiling from ear to ear, “Roach? Is that you?” She shoved her head into his chest, allowing Jaskier to pet her in that special spot behind the ear which only he knew existed. “I never knew I’d miss a horse this much.” The smell of roasting meat wafted through the open front window and swirled around him, “Is that who I think it is, hm?” Jaskier said to Roach, giving her one final scratch before he continued on to the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________The glow of the firelight leaked onto the front lawn and created an open window into a scene which Jaskier had grown too nervous to want to interrupt. It was Geralt, his back to him, tending to a cut of venison over the fire; the white tendrils of his hair held back with one hand, the other poking at the meat as though it was still alive. The Witcher had felt the eyes burning into his back, though too worried of the expression on his loves face to turn around and bear the brunt of what he knew he’d caused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier stepped silently inside, closing the door behind him with an intentional thud. “Have you taken to breaking into houses now?” He asked smugly, sitting down at the dining table at the center of the room. “I figured you’d prefer breaking out of them much more.” Geralt said nothing, keeping his focus on what was in front of him and planning his long-winded apology simultaneously. Jaskier scoffed, staring holes into the back of his head, his voice sharp and pointed. “I half expected a scrap of paper tacked to my door that you had come home, though that might have taken too much out of you, so I can understand the approach.” His voice dropped to a whisper, anger swirling with his melancholy into raw disappointment, “I’m honestly surprised you’ve come back at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“And why wouldn’t I?” Geralt turned from the fire, plates in hand and intentionally avoiding eye contact. “When have I ever not come back for you?” They sat in an uncomfortable silence, the food getting cold between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier looked at him straight in his face, “Why couldn’t you just talk to me? Fucking look at me before you answer, I haven’t seen you in three months and you can’t even look at me?” Geralt raised his eyes, his tail between his legs. Jaskier pushed the plate to the side and leaned in, his hands folded in front of him. “Talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt sighed, holding his hands to his lips as though he was praying, “I didn’t know what to do. I know that it was cowardly for me to leave you this way, more than that- it was selfish and arrogant. I didn’t know how to explain my leaving to you, I couldn’t-“ He sighed again, trying his best to not waver from Jaskier’s hard expression, “I couldn’t watch you cry like I know you would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“So you’d rather have me cry without you there? Is that it?” He was unimpressed and unconvinced, “Why make me cry at all?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I couldn’t have you bleed because of me anymore!” Geralt had grown frustrated with his own tongue, the words weren’t coming out as he had practiced. “It seemed like every time I touched you, there was some new scratch or scar from following me around.” He hesitantly reached a hand out, hovered it in the middle of the table and only exhaling when Jaskier took it into his own, though begrudgingly. “I know you’re strong and I know you think you can take anything,” Geralt swallowed hard, “But after last time, I couldn’t take another close call.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier shuddered at the memory. A leshy had leapt from the trees onto Geralt and only when he put up a fight did it then spring to Jaskier; nearly tearing his thigh to ribbons had it not been for Geralt’s quick recovery. It took weeks in bed for it to even begin to heal, a deep scar forever marking his inner thigh with a slash of deep crimson. Geralt hadn’t been able to look at himself the same since then, feeling the deepest sense of guilt for what he to this day believed to be his fault; even though he had truly saved the bard’s life in the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier squeezed his hand, angry but at the same time touched, “You do realize that days like that are some of the most exciting I’ve ever had, right? Hey, look at me.” He smiled, “I’m in no mood for making you feel better about much of anything, but I can tell you for certain that I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if it meant I wasn’t ok with getting knocked around every once in a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt was unmoved, “That could very well lead to me burying you fifty years sooner than I should.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Does that mean you’re just going to vanish every time you think I’ve had enough? Hm? Are you just going to mother me and ban me from playing outside when you think I’ll dirty my best clothes?” Jaskier tried to pull his hand away, Geralt gripping him tighter. “I’m a grown man, I can speak for myself and decide damn well when I’ve had enough. But that doesn’t mean you get to abandon me in the middle of the night just because you’re the one scared for a change!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I’m scared because I love you,” He shot back quickly, just in case Jaskier had forgotten. “I left because I love you and I came back because I realized that I can't love you while I’m hurting you at the same time.” Geralt sighed, “That was never my intention, I care for you too much to ever put you through that again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I love you too,” Jaskier chuckled lightly, “You’ll never be able to get rid of me now.” He had heard enough of his own sob story and had grown bored of the pained look painting Geralt’s face. He was never able to stay mad at him for very long, though the fear of waking up alone would forever be one that lingered in his nightmares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I never wanted to be rid of you to begin with, not now and not ever.” Geralt cupped Jaskier’s face in his hands, pulling them closer together. “I’ve been a fool to think that I can do any of this without you.” Their foreheads rested together gently, naturally; Geralt’s eyes began to well, “I’ve missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“And I you,” Jaskier was caught off guard by the sight of his lover crying, wiping a stray tear that had fallen to his jaw with a gentle touch, “I’ll fucking kill you if you ever do that to me again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt laughed deeply, the sound reverberating off of the otherwise silent walls. Jaskier had so missed that sound, drinking it up and feeling it add an extra set of beats to his heart. “Noted, certainly noted.” He cocked an eyebrow, his tears drying, “Though I would love to know how you’d attempt such a thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“That’s what you’ve got? First time you’ve seen your dashingly handsome boyfriend in three months and your idea of setting the mood is asking how I’d kill you?” His head fell to the side, taking in his frame lit against the firelight and the pure bliss he felt at such a sight. He missed him far too much, though it was the only feeling of substance that had coursed through his veins in such a long time. “You haven’t changed a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt laughed again, though softer then before, pushing his seat out and standing over Jaskier with one hand on his hip. “You have been yelling at me for about twenty minutes.” He leaned in close, a crack of firelight separating their lips, “And I hate to say it, but you’re quite exhilarating to watch when you’re angry; though I wish it wasn’t at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Oh am I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Yes, you are.” He pulled away, eliciting a small whine from the bard. “What were you saying about ‘setting the mood’?” Geralt made air quotes with his fingers, dodging a hard slap to his arm by grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hand, pulling him from his seat. “I think I have a few things to make up for, hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier was breathing heavily, “I can certainly think of more than one.” He swallowed hard, being lifted off of his feet in a single heartbeat and carried upstairs in silence. Geralt clicked the door shut with a rough kick, sealing them away for the rest of the night; heard only by their undoubtedly annoyed neighbors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt watched him sleep, bathed in sunlight and the subtle shimmer of sweat that glazed his back. Rest had been foreign to him for the months he’d been gone. He didn’t realize how much he depended on the sound of Jaskier’s breathing to lull him to sleep. His lonely followed him everyday, gnawing at the nape of his neck and tripping him wherever he went. It was this which led him back to him, along with his regret and the fact that the sun didn’t shine the same when he was alone. The roof over his head and the sheets clutching his skin meant nothing to him, it was in the man now latched to his chest where he found his home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________The sun shining in Jaskier’s eyes stirred him awake, cracking one open and flinching slightly at the sight of Geralt watching him. “Oh, good morning.” He said groggily, stretching and relaxing against his chest. “I forgot you were here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I missed watching you sleep, you always look so peaceful.” They matched their breathing, staring together out of the window at the slow rising sun. “It’s been strange waking up alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier looked up at him and admired the glow that seemed to come off of his hair. “Tell me about it.” He snorted, catching the hurt flash across Geralt’s face. He gripped onto him tighter, “But I’m here now, you’re here now,” His hand caught onto Geralt’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “We don’t have to be alone for a long while now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt smirked, “Are you saying that to me or yourself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“We both need to hear it.” Jaskier kissed him on the shoulder and laid back down, absorbing the sunlight as it warmed his skin for what felt like the first time in weeks. “So what are we going to do now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I haven’t been home for a full day and you already want to go somewhere?” He cocked an eyebrow, rolling his eyes slightly and sitting up straight. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”  
Jaskier groaned, now tossed from Geralt’s chest and forced to actually wake up, “I’ve gotten a bit tired of staring that these same walls.” He looked around, shuddering dramatically, “A change of scenery would be nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“So you want to go out and see the world and I want to sleep for a millennium,” Geralt sighed, “What do we do about that?” They both thought in silence for a moment, neither wanting to give up much of what they wanted. “How about we go somewhere quiet?” He asked, still thinking of where that could be. “Somewhere where we can get away for a while?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Someplace I’ve never been?” Jaskier’s face broke out into a toothy grin, growing more excited by the second at the prospect of adventure. “Which is most places, so that shouldn’t be too hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt chuckle at the sight, nodding in agreeance, “We can go somewhere neither of us have been.” He brought Jaskier’s knuckles to his lips. “My only request is that I won’t have to fight anything, let’s make this a relaxing adventure, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________The hair stood up on Jaskier’s spine, he had missed these gentle gestures more than he could express. His face lit up in shades of rose, “I’ve never seen the coast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“You haven’t?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Hm.” Geralt stretched, getting out of bed and staring out of the window with his hands on his hips. He hadn’t the heart to tell him that he’d been to the coast most summers of his youth. The nostalgia of those times however, had been lost to him in his long adulthood. “Then to the coast we go,” He turned his head, catching Jaskier’s sheepish grin from the corner of his eye, “I’ve been told I need some color anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________They spent the day packing, leaving just as the sun kissed the horizon with no other witnesses besides Roach and the chickens which wandered through their village. They had left many times before, chasing after contracts or running to wherever they were summoned; but this time felt different. There was no call to arms, nor need to pack their most appropriate fighting gear. It was just them and the wind, going wherever it took them with no fear lurking in their stomachs as to whether they’d make it back together or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt led them away from the opening of the woods, going straight towards the horizon and the fields which hugged it. The lack of weight in this subtle change of direction surprised him. He watched Jaskier’s eyes light up with the fire in the sky, feeling for the first time in weeks what he hoped to feel for the rest of his life. Serendipity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________By the third sunset the sounds of waves crashing onto the shore filled the air; the saltiness of the water bringing back the memories of Geralt’s childhood and forcing a smile. They hadn’t seen another soul for miles other than herds of deer and the occasional flock of seagulls overhead. The wind here blew differently, the ground felt strange beneath their feet in the best way. They were somehow completely alone on the beach, as if they were the only ones who had ever seen it at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier stared out at the ocean, his chest rising and falling with the waves. He wiped a tear away before it could fall from his eye, “It’s beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt stood behind him, his arms encircling his lover’s waist and his chin resting gently on his shoulder. “That it is, I doubt anyone could paint a better picture.” Roach stood in front of them as the sky went into tones of violet and deep blue, successfully (though adorably) ruining the end of what had been the most peaceful moment of their lives in months. Jaskier then wandered off, his eyes catching on all of the shells shining in the moonlight and forgetting about the swelling of his heart entirely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________In his absence, Geralt finally found the time to work; combing the beach for the perfect rock to accompany the bit of frayed wire he had found during his months abroad. He looked over his shoulder once, twice, ten times even over the course of an hour; watching Jaskier build a fire from driftwood and throw fish from the shore into Roach’s mouth. It was finally as the night slipped into its formal coat of blackness that he found what it was after; carefully holding it against the light of the full moon only to have it sparkle right back into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“There you are.” He said to the stone, slipping it into his pocket and making his way back to Jaskier and the small fire which he couldn’t help but chuckle at. “You’ve gotten quite comfortable.” He remarked with a slight chuckle, sitting down next to him, once again admiring the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier was laid out on a quilt lined with rocks, shoes off and staring at the embers dance in what was one of his best fires to date. “The sand’s like a nice, firm mattress.” He chuckled, rolling onto his side and accepting Geralt’s open arm. “I could get used to being out here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“It’s been two hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“And I’ve enjoyed every second.” He looked up at Geralt, catching a sense of serenity off of him which he found infectious. “How long do you think we can stay out here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt took a deep breath, feeling the reverberation of Jaskier’s heartbeat in his bones. “As long as you like,” There was a slight pause, “As long as we don’t go hungry and find someplace to stay besides the ground- we can stay here as long as you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“What about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________His brow creased, “Hm?”  
Jaskier sighed, sitting up on his knees with one hand latched to Geralt’s thigh, “How long do you want to stay?” He squeezed gently, attempting to coax out a serious answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________He thought for a long time, going over his options in the moment and deciding on the one which made his heart flutter as it never had a day in his long, long life. From his pocket he pulled the stone, as close to clear as he could find with subtle veins of blue which reminded him most of Jaskier’s eyes, along with the wire. Quickly and as best he could, he wrapped the wire around the stone tightly; securing the wire into a ring shape which looked to be about right. Jaskier watched in silence, confused though anxious to find out the moments meaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt had planned to do this as the sun rose, watching Jaskier wake up on a new day with this gift for him; the planned symbolism as cheesy as he could muster. Though as most things in his life, nothing ever quite went according to his plan. Which in the end, was how we got his bard to begin with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________He cleared his throat, finding his hand shaking and an imaginary spotlight sweltering. “I’ll stay forever if you ask me to.” Geralt rose to one knee, Jaskier’s mouth going slack as he finally realized what was happening. “I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth, even to Hell if you asked me nicely. I never want to be rid of you again and even if we are apart,” He held the ring up so it sparkled in the firelight, “You’ll forever have a reminder of my return.” His mouth had gone dry, suddenly worried of rejection. “If you’ll have me, that is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier sat with his hands covering his mouth, eyes wet and a lack for words which he had never experienced before. He realized that some time had passed, snapping back to life and nodding feverishly. He broke out into a fit of laughter and a wide grin stretching his face into the manifestation of joy, reaching out and taking Geralt’s face into his hands. “I’m not too keen on going to Hell, but going to the ends of Earth with you my love sounds like the adventure of a lifetime.” He kissed him, forgetting the ring entirely until it almost fell from Geralt’s hand and into the sand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Let’s not lose this shall we?” Geralt chuckled, slipping it onto his finger with his own hands still shaking. “I spent a long time looking for that stone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier admired it, waving his hand around to catch the different colors it carried depending on the light. “Is that what you were doing all this time?” He sighed, satisfied and warm from the inside out, “I love it. I love this place.” He kissed him again, “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I love you too.” Geralt fell back, exhausted from the days travel and the outpouring of emotion which tired him out more than the former. “Are you coming to bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Not yet,” He looked around, legs crossed and watching the world with his head tilted to the side, “I want to try and remember everything exactly as it is now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“And what is everything as it is right now?” His eyes had begun to close, his heart still beating out of his chest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“As perfect as anything has been in a very long time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt fell asleep to the crackling of the fire and the gentle sound of Jaskier humming a song he’d never heard before. He awoke to much of the same, though instead of the fire, Jaskier’s humming was accompanied by his lute. He watched in silence, admiring the rise and fall of his voice with the crashing of the waves and waiting until he messed up to announce his presence with a loud yawn. “That sounds nice, can I ask what it’s for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Jaskier huffed lightly, annoyed at being interrupted and pushed the lute aside; laying down next to him and admiring the heat of the sun as it washed over his face. “It’s for our wedding, whenever that is.” He laughed at Geralt’s expression, full of surprise and slight worry behind his eyes. “Well you didn’t expect me to walk down the aisle to someone else’s song did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“No, I can’t say that I did.” He paused for a second, his lips still parted, “I’m just surprised that you’re thinking that far ahead, I only proposed last night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“When you’re a regular person dating a practically immortal badass who’s job is to risk his life, you find the time to plan ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________He thought about this, nodding slowly and chuckling, “I’ve never really thought about it that way before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“It makes my life all the more exciting,” Jaskier sat up on his knees, looking down at Geralt, “All this time you’ve been alive, all of these people you’ve met and in the end- you chose me.” He grinned, “Which, not only is cool as fuck for you, because I’m a gift- but it’s an honor for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt clicked his tongue and shook his head, talking Jaskier’s hand, “It’s you who are spending the rest of your life with me, the honor is all mine.” A silence fell between them, bittersweet. “There’s never been anyone, living or dead, that’s made me feel the way I do whenever you’re around. Witcher’s are born and bred to be emotionless things,” He smiled, bringing his knuckles to his lips, “Though I don’t think anyone from my formative years could have predicted you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“I’m really happy you said that.” Jaskier pulled his hand away gently, grabbing his lute from where it sat in the sand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________“This song would be really awkward to play if you loved me any less.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________Geralt sat and listened to the song to be played as the love of his life was brought to him by a mix of both destiny and sheer luck on his part. How he had managed to find himself in such a position was beside him, he never thought himself to be deserving of such a love at all. But in the melody crafted by his love, and every song that flowed from his lips after, Geralt hoped that one day he would figure it out. Until then, what stood beside and laid next to him was the physical embodiment of what it meant for him to no longer be afraid. His eyes as blue as the sea who’s sound both in crashing waves and in song would forever remind him of what it was to finally find comfort in forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____


End file.
